theoldonesfandomcom-20200216-history
Meteorokinesis
Meteorokinesis is the ability to manipulate, control and affect the weather. The bearer of this ability can sense and influence meteorological patterns, creating rain, wind, hail, lightning, snow, sleet, fog and temperature changes. This includes the ability to generate various natural phenomena or control the intensity of the weather in highly concentrated (inside room) or vastly extended (continental) areas. Factors Due to the great power and concentration required to manipulate the weather, few supernatural beings capases to use this skill without losing control. *'Rains' - It is the control of water evaporated in the clouds, and can return to earth as well, in the form of snow or hail. *'Storms' - is a phenomenon characterized by the coexistence of two or more close air masses of different temperatures. The contrast associated with the physical effects involved leads to an instability characterized by rain, wind, lightning, thunder and occasional hail and other weather phenomena. *'Hurricanes' - is a storm system characterized by a closed circulation around a low pressure center and producing strong winds and heavy rain. The tropical cyclones draw their energy from the condensation of moist air, producing strong winds. Depending on your strength and location, can be called a tropical cyclone tropical depression, tropical storm, hurricane, typhoon or cyclone simply. *'Clouds' - is a visible mass consisting of snow crystals or water droplets in the atmosphere. The clouds scatter all visible light and therefore appear white. However, sometimes they are too thick or dense to light the cross, and then look gray or even black. Depending on some factors droplets can become rain, hail or snow. *'Blizzards' - is a storm of snow, ice and hail with heavy snowfall in intensity, which usually occurs in high mountain areas or high latitudes. The blizzards are very dangerous as they reduce visibility and increase the risk of death due to low temperatures that occur in them. *'Lightnings' - is the vivid glow in the clouds produced by electrical shock. The energy of a lightning is very high and countless in a living body, because it is capable of burning alive tected. *'Tornadoes' - is a rotating funnel of air violently, its lower end is in contact with the surface of the Earth, and top with a large cloud vertical development or, exceptionally, with the base of a cumulus cloud. This is the more intense atmospheric phenomenon known. *'Fog' - is a collection of liquid water droplets or ice crystals suspended in the air at or near the Earth's surface. the fog causes a great low visibility, preventing you see more than a couple of meters. Supernatural Users *'Witches (TV Series)' - can use weather control, but with the acquisition of a great magical power (100 dead witches). This power can be used in very powerful beings and defeat, but must be used quickly and accurate, otherwise, the witch could die by the great power. (Ayana Bennett shows The Old Ones the great power of the 100 witches, by gusts of wind, thunder and lightning. *'Vampires (Novel Series)' - can use this power, but only those of an old age and powerful. Trivia *The weather control is mostly associated with the elements of air and water. *The phenomena such as volcanic eruptions and earthquakes are associated with fire and earth control. *Initially in the TV series, vampires could control the weather but was removed to be considered too supernatural. *In the TV series, weather control is an advanced skill that witches can only use. Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Witches